


The Two Of Us

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nudity, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok and his husband, Damon spend a night in their home in South Korea together for the first time in a while since Damon has been back from the US after working on his newest album.





	The Two Of Us

 

Minseok came into the kitchen. It was the first time in a month that his husband has been home. His husband, Damon, is an up and coming R&B singer who has been working on his album. Damon is also one of the few who is not only openly gay but married as well. Minseok and Damon met when Minseok was on a trip in the US and since then not only they have stayed in contact but ended falling in love with each other and getting married. They had to get married in the US but for them, it doesn’t make their marriage any less of one just because it is not recognized in South Korea.

 

Minseok and Damon are a very happy and very much in love couple. To Damon, Minseok is his  _ soulmate _ . Surprisingly, though, Minseok is  _ older  _ than Damon by a few years. And shorter, too. Regardless, they love each other and that’s all that matters. Damon was at the stove, making dinner for the two of them. Besides music, Damon’s passion was cooking and he loved cooking for the two of them. He loves bringing many different kinds of dishes and cultures into the household. Tonight, he was making fried chicken and a few side dishes for his husband. Plus, it was one of Minseok’s favorite dishes that his husband cooked.

 

Damon noticed his husband from the corner of his eye as he turned off the fryer and began placing the chicken into a bowl. Minseok stood to the side of him, watching Damon finishing placing the food into a few dishes.

 

“That smells amazing.” Minseok suddenly spoke up. Damon looked at him with a smile on his face.

 

“And you _look_ amazing, sweetheart.” Damon said to him. Minseok carefully leaned over closer towards Damon’s face and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Damon chuckled with delight.

 

“I love you, too,” Damon told him. Minseok walked over to the table and sat down on one of the stools. He grabbed the lighter wand on the table and lit one of the candles that were on the table after grabbing a can of beer from the fridge then placing it to the side of him on the table. Usually, Minseok is not a drinker but once in a while, he will have a beer or two. Especially when it is a special occasion like this. It was a celebration. A celebration of Damon being home. With him. Damon could stop looking at his hubby after he finished placing everything on the plates in the bowls. Minseok looked at him.

 

“What?” Minseok asked him.

 

“You’re so cute,” Damon responded to him. Minseok got all shy and started to giggle. Both of them were so happy to be with each other once again. Damon needed this. Both of them  _ wanted _ this. Minseok got up from the chair and helped Damon put dinner on the table. As Minseok places the last plate onto the table, Damon walked and stood behind him then wrapped his arms around him. Damon kisses the top of Minseok’s head.

 

“I missed you so much. There was not a day that passed by where I didn’t think of you because you were always on my mind. Everything from your voice, smile and even your laugh, it was all in my head. Not to mention, I could not stop thinking you physically either. Having you in my arms and holding your hand. Giving you kisses everywhere on your body. I missed  _ everything _ . I love you so much, Minseok and you mean the world to me. I am so lucky to have you in my life as my husband. Please do not ever change who you are.” Damon said to him as he had his arms around him. Minseok rested head back against Damon’s chest. 

 

He missed this as well. Not just physical contact but all of it. Minseok was just so glad to have his husband home with him once again. Minseok turned around in Damon’s arms and wrapped his arms around Damon’s shoulders as he looked at his face. 

 

“I missed you so much to and constantly thought about you as well. Physically and mentally. There was not a day where I didn’t think of you either. I love you so much, too and I never want you to change as well. I promise I won’t change either.”  Minseok said back to him. Damon leaned forward and placed his lips onto Minseok’s. Minseok’s heart began to feel like it was fluttering inside of his chest as Damon deepen their kiss. No matter how many times Damon kisses him, it always feels like it was the first time. And this definitely won’t be the last. Not for many, many years. 

 

This made Minseok want to skip dinner and just have dessert. His husband covered in whipped cream sounded amazing to him right now. When Damon pulled away, Minseok let out a little groan. He truly did not want Damon to stop.

 

”Awe. Someone seems displeased.” Damon said, slightly teasing him. 

 

”I am not displeased...I just didn't want you to stop, to be honest.”  Minseok responded back to him. Damon moved one of his arms off and then placed a hand onto I'm of Minseok’s cheeks.

 

”I promise that after dinner, we can do more than just kiss...if you want to,” Damon suggested. Minseok was not going to refuse that offer. It also made him excited at the same time but he was a little sad that he had to wait until after dinner but regardless, he was excited.

 

”Okay!” Minseok happily replied to him. Damon nodded back with a smile in his face. The two men let go of each other and sat at the table to eat their dinner, together. 

 

**#####**

 

Later that night, the two husbands were in bed, sweating and panting as they laid on their backs, naked and looking at the ceiling. Apparently, they did more than a just kiss after dinner. It has been a while since both of them have done  _ that  _ as well and it was amazing. Minseok was definitely satisfied. So was Damon. Minseok moves over closer towards Damon and laid his head onto Damon’s chest. Damon wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“Ready for round two?” Damon suddenly spoke up. 

 

“Only if you want to get smothered with a pillow.” Minseok quick answered him. Damon chuckled. He held Minseok closer to him and looked at him.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Damon asked him. Minseok looked at him.

 

“How much do you love me?” Minseok asked him back. He has heard before but yet, he was not tired of hearing it nor he was going to be tired of telling Damon either.

 

“I love you more than all the universes that exist,” Damon replied. 

 

“But that’s an infinite number,” Minseok said to him. Damon smiled.

 

“I know. That’s how much I love you. There is not a certain amount of love that I have for you because the number doesn’t exactly exist. It keeps going on and on forever.” Damon explained to him. For some reason, that made Minseok tear up but it was but in a good way.

 

“Babe? Are you okay?” Damon asked him another question. Minseok nodded.

 

“Yes! I am just so happy that I can’t contain it. I am so glad that you’re mine.” Minseok replied. Damon kissed Minseok on the lips.

 

“I am glad you’re happy because you make me happy. I never thought I would have someone as wonderful as you in my life or let alone, be married to the most amazing man in the world in my eyes. And as long as you’re happy, I am happy, too.” Damon told him. 

 

“Same here, Damon, same here,” Minseok said back to him. The two of them laid in bed for a little bit longer before Damon got out of bed and when to go get the shower ready for the bed of them. When he returned, Minseok was waiting for him, still on the bed. Damon lifted up his husband off of the bed in his arms and took him into the shower. For the rest of the night after their shower, they stayed in bed until they fell asleep. Minseok just hoped that they have many more nights and times like this for the rest of their lives.

 

**The End**


End file.
